Can't live without you
by Parislovesfrance123
Summary: Can they make it through the night ? who you ask , find out in this crazy story . Rated M for blood and gore .


**Can't live without you**

_**Prologue**_

"They think they can push me around ?" said a bony woman with hair black as night, bones tangled with bird feathers atop her head. Skin pale as newborn husky's fur. Her eyes green as emeralds , like a cat with mystical powers. Her skin as wrinkled as a tree trunk. Her voice sounded as if she were a snake defending itself. "I am so tired of their cruel behavior" ,she hissed throwing mandrake root in to a cauldron sitting on a crackling fire. After throwing fairy dust, wolves bane, and dust from atop the crystal mountains, she used a big spoon to spin the mixture thoroughly. "They will soon know ones fear and hurt when I get my revenge." She said smirking. She poured her potion into potion containers and a big jar. She stood in the mirror a potion vile in her pointy fingered hands. An evil grin spread across her face. With a African chant, she through the vile at her feet causing smoke to arouse from her mouth, light to burst from her eyes. She screamed in pain, it felt as if her very existence was being ripped from the heavens. Then it was dark. She looked around till her sight came back. She looked at her reflection and smiled. She was no longer a bony ugly witch as people had claimed. Her hair was no longer black, it was now green as grass. Her eyes no longer human but reptile like. Golden scales covered her entire body. She had an amazing body, lushes purple lips and a golden tail with a green feather at the tip. She plastered an evil grin on her face and said in young soothing voice , "Now they will know my pain" she said just before calling to the shadows to find the ones who touched her with iron fist and sterling swords. The shadows followed their orders bringing back three men. They stood big and tall. They smelt of masculinity and fresh spring water. She waved her hand in the air as if saying hello putting the three men on their knees. She stood in front of the first, the who threaten to kill her. "I'm sure you don't remember me but we've met". She said putting her hands around his big neck. "You were mean to me. I wanted to return the favor…" She turned his head making him see the shadows. He opened his mouth to scream ,but was stop by the women when she took is head and ripped it from his neck. She dropped the head on the floor and look at the next two. She stood in front of the one on the end and didn't say a word. Her hands covered in blood, she put her hands behind his arm and tore them off. Blood poured from his mouth as his body fell to the floor. She turned her head facing the next victim. "You were the worst ,you are the one who threaten to burn me." She said holding up a red potion vile. "But now you will be burned!" she threw the potion to the floor , flames formed around him. Without noticing she had a flame on her spreading to her mouth getting to her lungs. She was being overtaken by the flames but it didn't hurt, it felt as if she going home to where she first started. Then she stood in her hut watching the man burning once again. She heard his cries and felt wrong. Acting quick she did the only thing she could, she threw water him and performed a reanimation spell on him. She threw another flame potion at him but this time his skin liked the flames. His skin turned yellow, his hair turned to a flame. His eyes turned to an orange so dark and mysterious ,they could hypnotize you. When the transformation was complete, he stood six feet tall, dark red hair and big full lips. He looked up and saw her. His eyes turned calm to furious in 2 seconds. He dashed to her and put his hand on her neck, holding her in the air. "what did you do to me witch?" He said in a handsome voice."I'd show some respect if i were you, I did just save your life".the woman said running he finger down his chest after he dropped her with shame."you must serve me along with the shadows"she said turning to the shadows, throwing the reanimation spell at the shadows.


End file.
